1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) luminaires. It also relates to a process for making such devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electronic devices that emit light are present in many different kinds of electronic equipment. In all such devices, an organic active layer is sandwiched between two electrodes. At least one of the electrodes is light-transmitting so that light can pass through the electrode. The organic active layer emits light through the light-transmitting electrode upon application of electricity across the electrodes. Additional electroactive layers may be present between the electroluminescent layer and the electrode(s).
It is well known to use organic electroluminescent compounds as the active component in light-emitting diodes. Simple organic molecules, such as anthracene, thiadiazole derivatives, and coumarin derivatives are known to show electroluminescence. In some cases these small molecule materials are present as a dopant in a host material to improve processing and/or electronic properties.
OLEDs emitting different colors, usually red, green, and blue, can be used in subpixel units to emit white light. OLEDs emitting white light can be used for lighting applications.
There is a continuing need for new OLED structures and processes for making them for lighting applications.